


Knees, stones and candies

by Jaquiele



Series: Almost a normal life [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Medical Procedures, Nocts a little shit, Others are only mentioned, also honorable mention of Clarus and his bald head, but what's new, headcanons about Noctis injuries, it's my first work but i have so many feels about this game, let's be real Noctis is a little brat but i still love him, probably innacurate, you know that feeling when you get used to one doctor and then you change doctors?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaquiele/pseuds/Jaquiele
Summary: ...or that one fic where Noctis is little brat and questions his dad's capabilities in hiring new staff at citadel.





	Knees, stones and candies

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my buddy destroying his knee and lamenting about getting shaved leg.

„No.”

„Your Highness, I can’t tape your leg if I don’t do it.”

Even more spat out “no” came as a stubborn answer.

The Doctor sighed heavily and rubbed her forehead. Why was the prince such a whiny brat about, she could only guess. Probably some dumb thing about manly pride or something.

On Noctis’ part it was simple – Gladio would never let him leave if he’ll hear about it. His shield already called him scrawny baby and princess on every occasion. There was no way Noctis was letting this new doctor shave his leg. Nope. Never. He’ll deal with his stupid knee. His previous doctor never did anything like that and he’s still alive so it’s not necessary. Totally.

“Prince Noctis, your father has agreed to this!” doctor (the black haired boy sneaked a look at her tag) DeFarra seamed close to tearing her hair. Good. Better her hair than his.

“You never said around my dad that you’re going to shave my leg.” he pointed out crossing his arms. Wasn’t it like treason or something to hide stuff from the king? Yet doctor DeFarra only looked at him like she was trying _very_ hard not to strangle him.

“How else would I put tape on your knee? Your Highness, this is a simple procedure, people older than you have had it and didn’t complain. Hell, even His Majesty once had it if I’m correct!”

Noctis gasped and grinned smugly.

“You said a bad word! I’ll tell dad!”

“Do that and I’ll shave both your legs.” She deadpanned and brought out a razor.

Noctis slowly decided to test his luck and started taking his tennis shoe off, when the dark haired woman grabbed his wrist, which resulted in dropping said shoe.

“Oh no darling, you won’t warp your way out of this.” She fixed him with a pointed look, his jaw dropping.

“How did you knew?!”

With a raised brow she tapped _Noctis Lucis Caelum_ written on his medical documentation lying on the table and the prince flushed. Right, she probably already treated few glaives. So it left him with his last option. The Puppy Eyes™. Looking up at this new doctor Noctis added a little Pout™ that always made Ignis cave in. And yet Awful New Doctor Lady only laughed.

“Darling, I have a daughter and she was the most adorable baby ever. It won’t work on me.”

Dang.

At that moment twelve year old Noctis decided that his new doctor wasn’t human. She was a witch. How else to explain her being immune to his eyes when even Ignis wasn’t? And Ignis was really stern and it was very hard to change his mind about anything. It even added up, she had some kind of neaklace with weird looking stone and few stones around her desk. And she’s too old to know how to pick cool rocks from new places, only kids now how you do it.

A cold mushy stuff being smeared on his left knee. With loud gasp Noct realized that when he was lost in his thoughts the witch already started to cover his leg probably with shaving foam.

“Whops, seems like I already started! Can’t stop know.” Said DeFarra with huge smile.

“What do you mean you can’t stop?”

“If I leave it for too long your leg will dissolve.”

“What?!”

“Just kidding Your Highness. But seriously, it’s legs. Your hair will grow back like in two weeks or something. And now _don’t move!_ ” she said firmly and brought a razor to his leg “I don’t want to nick you. It won’t hurt but it’s highly unpleasant.”

Scolded by the witch Noctis held very still, along with holding his breath, because you know, better safe than sorry. Looking out the window next to the cot he was sitting on he noticed one of maidens feeding fishes in the pond. He’ll have to ask someone if he could do that. Fishes were cool. Kinda slimy but cool nevertheless. Or maybe he could ask his dad for a fish tank. With the little prince’s birthday coming up it was like two times more possible. Or he’ll ask Ignis if they could go to local aquarium. Earlier this week he saw adds about new ones being relocated from the huge aquarium at the outskirts of city to the smaller one, much closer to the Citadel.

“Okay Prince, it’ll take just few minutes more.” Said the doctor wiping his leg ( _it looks bald, like Clarus’ head_ ) and spraying something on his leg. The smell of alcohol hit his nose and he made a face. Then the doctor brought out funny looking black tape.” This” she raised the black strips” is kinesiology tape. One of those goes under your knee and the second goes over. Can you stretch out your leg? Just brace it on my chair. Good. Now bend it a little… enough! Very good. Thanks to removing your hair now it’s fitting nicely and won’t hurt that much at removal. Okay straight again aaaand… Done!”

“Huh?” Noctis looked at his leg. Two Y-shaped tapes overlapped around his knee, the black contrasting with his fair skin. It didn’t even hurt when he slowly bent to put back his shock and shoe. Looking for doctor’s approval he slid down the cot and took few steps. The pain still was there when he put too much weight on his left leg, but instead of flaring agony, it was reduced to mildly unpleasant throbbing. _Totally magic. Magical tape._

Noctis turned around and looked at doctor DeFarra expectantly stretching out his hand. Now it was her turn to look at him confused. He just made a noise in the back of his throat and made grabby hands (okay, hand but it still counted). How could she not get it? What kind of doctor is this?

“I’m… at loss Your Highness?”

“I always get a treat when I’m done.” At his words the woman made an oh face and searched around her pockets awkwardly.

“There, your treat.”

What the flippers? Noctis brought the slightly purple stone to his face and squinted. Was it some kind of candy? Seeing his confused expression the witch cleared her throat.

“It’s an amethyst, sorry I expected only glaives today, I don’t have any treats. Unless you want some vitamins. They taste fruity.”

“A-me-thyst.” Noct repeated to himself. “Why do you carry stones with you?”

At that the dark haired woman shrugged “Why not?”

She had a point so Noctis decided to not question it. He’ll have to tell Ignis to give her subtle pointer about candies.

”Well, it’s pretty Miss Doctor, thanks.”

“You can call me Doctor DeFarra if you must or Chryna, Your Highness” she said through laugh.

“What does “Chryna” mean?”

“It’s my name darling.”

“Oh! Right…. Thanks for not shaving my other leg.” And with a wave he was gone from the room, still staring at his new stone.

**Author's Note:**

> Please point out all of my grammar mistakes I have no beta and that's my first fic here I'm not even native speaker. I'm in for a wild ride. And yeah, I bet my ass Noctis was that kid that was on name basis with everyone, even 70+ people, like when your parents bring you to work and you say "good morning sir/ma'am" to their coworkers and they're like "hi there kid, just call me my name/i'm not that old" and all.


End file.
